Megalovania
by Naga sake
Summary: An adaptation of the Sans fight into a story format.


**MEGALOVANIA**

Author's note. This is part of a larger "Genocide Package" story I'm writting. I just decided to write this fight first since I think it's cool. I put alot of effort into formatting it, but I'm a bit worried the format will mess it up, so I'm gonna also give this link  document/d/1ChDxzvJliFNyd6KBmtKv4IFZEUrACEV9cioHP9NFf70/edit?usp=sharing for anyone who wants to read it in the original format (seriously, sans is supposed to speak in comic sans, if you don't see that than the story is a bit confusing)

* * *

There was only one monster left to kill. One monster left that didn't evacuate, that is. King Agore, wielder of the six human SOULS. Chara stepped out of the elevator into the last corridor. The windows had a beautiful yellow light that shone through. Not the light of the sun, but the white light of the barrier, shown through yellow tinted glass.

Silently the evil child stepped out, brandishing the knife she once used, in another life. The challenge ahead, defeating the last monster, filled her with DETERMINATION! But as the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

" **Heya, you've been busy. So, I have a question for ya. Do you think anyone can be a good person, if they just try really hard?"**

Chara took a step forward.

" **Because I don't. After seeing what you've done, not even knowing how many times you've done it, I don't believe everyone can be good anymore."**

Chara took another step forward.

" **I saw your killing, I hoped you would stop, but I never believed in you. You know who did? My brother."**

The red scarf around Sans' neck said it all. But Chara didn't care, and took another silent step forward.

" **Well, here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Because if you take another step forward, you're** _ **REALLY**_ **not gonna like what happens next"**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac.

" **Well that's how it's gonna be, huh? Sorry old lady"** Sans looked up at the ceiling, as if speaking to the heavens that had been kept from him for so long " **This is why I never make promises"**

Chara lifted her bloody knife, high in the air.

" **It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singin', flowers bloomin'. On days like these...kids...like you…"**

Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back. Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired a giant lazer, Chara jumped out of the way in time, but Sans was ready, right where chara landed, he sent a bone flying through the ground, that hit her in the stomach!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, where they were met with a bed of spikes made entirely of femurs. Then he swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, and she wasn't fast enough, and got hit!

" **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!** "

Bleeding on the ground, holding onto life after the beating of a lifetime, Chara stood up. Her DETERMINATION kept her going.

" **I always wondered why people never just opened with their strongest attack. Dramatic storytelling I guess. But that sort of thing doesn't matter to me anymore."** He chuckled " **But what really matters when this can all be reset?"**

Chara swung again, Sans deftly dodged, and elbowed her in the side. In her critical condition, that's all it took to end her.

* * *

As the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

" **That face. We've done this before."**

Chara took a step forward.

" **Seems to me like I only killed you once."**

Chara took another step forward.

" **I haven't made you suffer enough** "

Chara took another step forward.

" **We're gonna keep doing this forever, I'm gonna get you in a loop. I will stop you over, and OVER, and** _ **OVER,**_ **for eternity, and I'm gonna love every second of it. Because to me, this is only the first time!"**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac.

" **Flowers, birds, you already heard it before."**

Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back. Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired, Chara jumped out of the way in time, making careful sure to dodge the bone meant to hit them!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, but they were able to jump off of the wall before the bed of bones appeared. Then sans swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and again they jumped. And again Sans threw them, **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! But the child avoided it. Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, but and she was fast enough, and avoided getting hit!

A swing! And a miss! And another swing, and another miss! Sans just kept talking through his, almost casual, dodging.

" **Our reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum."**

Swing of a blade! Dodge of a skeleton!

" **Timelines, jumping!** _ **LEFT**_ **and** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Kinda like me right now. Until suddenly..."**

While the child had been immersed in swinging their weapon around, sans had gotten a blaster behind them. BANG the blaster went off, hitting the fallen child in the back!

" **Everything ends!"**

* * *

As the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

" **That face. We've done this before."**

Chara took a step forward.

" **Twice in a row, I can see it. You're mad, but not hopeless."**

Chara took another step forward.

" **Let's fix that."**

Chara took another step forward.

" **I'm going to steal your hope! Break your will like you did to all of them!"**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac.

" **Flowers, birds, the surface isn't happening anytime soon."**

Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back. Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired, Chara jumped out of the way in time, making careful sure to dodge the bone meant to hit them!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, but they were able to jump off of the wall before the bed of bones appeared. Then sans swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and again they jumped. And again Sans threw them, **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! But the child avoided it. Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, but and she was fast enough, and avoided getting hit!

A swing! And a miss! And another swing, and another miss! Sans just kept talking through his dodging.

" **Our reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum."**

Swing of a blade! Dodge of a skeleton!

" **Timelines, jumping!** _ **LEFT**_ **and** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Kinda like me right now. Until suddenly..."**

While the child had been immersed in swinging their weapon around, sans had gotten a blaster behind them. But the child knew this, and moved to the left, out of the way.

" **Everything ends!"**

Chara once again attempted to plunge their knife into his head, but sans was, if nothing else, fast.

" **You can't possibly understand how this feels!"**

With a flick of his wrist, Sans sent a wall of bones flying towards the child, and hit them

" **KNOWING THAT ONE DAY, WITHOUT ANY WARNING, WITHOUT ANY WAY OF KNOWING...it's all going to get reset!"**

Flicking his wrist the other way he sent another wall, that the child predicted and ran out of the way of.

"I'll only reset after you die! You'll never see your friends again!" Chara swung her knife, grazing Sans' neck, but not hurting him.

" **Give it a rest, kid. I gave up on going back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either."**

Sans lifted his hands up, a sea of bones broke through the floor, leaving two pieces of the ground left, with the two of them surfing along the waves of bones.

More appeared, poking in and out of the walls, chara was barely able to dodge the barrage of calcium headed at her.

" **Because even if we do…"**

The two platforms got close enough for Chara to reach, and try to swing. Sans didn't even allow her to try, throwing his hand out and sending her flying into the sea of bones below, turning her into a thick red paste.

" **We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it anyway, right?"**

* * *

As the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

" **That face. We've done this before."**

Chara took a step forward.

" **Three times, good job Sans, you're really good at this."**

Chara took another step forward.

" **S-."**

"HEY! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Chara took another step forward, and Sans chuckled.

" **Still making skeleton puns, huh. Well I'll be damned, maybe there is some good in you after all."**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac. Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back.

" **Or maybe I'm just lying to myself to get some false hope."**

Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired, Chara jumped out of the way in time, making careful sure to dodge the bone meant to hit them!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, but they were able to jump off of the wall before the bed of bones appeared. Then sans swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and again they jumped. And again Sans threw them, **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! But the child avoided it. Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, but and she was fast enough, and avoided getting hit!

A swing! And a miss! And another swing, and another miss! Sans just kept talking through his dodging.

" **Our reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum."**

Swing of a blade! Dodge of a skeleton!

" **Timelines, jumping!** _ **LEFT**_ **and** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Kinda like me right now. Until suddenly..."**

While the child had been immersed in swinging their weapon around, sans had gotten a blaster behind them. But the child knew this, and moved to the left, out of the way.

" **Everything ends!"**

Chara once again attempted to plunge their knife into his head, but sans was, if nothing else, fast.

" **You can't possibly understand how this feels!"**

With a flick of his wrist, Sans sent a wall of bones flying towards the child, and hit them

" **KNOWING THAT ONE DAY, WITHOUT ANY WARNING, WITHOUT ANY WAY OF KNOWING...it's all going to get reset!"**

Flicking his wrist the other way he sent another wall, that the child predicted and ran out of the way of.

"I'll only reset after you die! You'll never see your friends again!" Chara swung her knife, grazing Sans' neck, but not hurting him.

" **Give it a rest, kid. I gave up on going back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either."**

Sans lifted his hands up, a sea of bones broke through the floor, leaving two pieces of the ground riding on top of it, with the two of them surfing along the waves of bones.

More appeared, poking in and out of the walls, chara was barely able to dodge the barrage of calcium headed at her.

" **Because even if we do…"**

The two platforms got close enough for Chara to reach, and try to swing. Sans didn't even allow her to try, throwing his hand out and sending her flying back. But the child caught themselves on a platform, and pulled themselves back up, and swung at the skeleton again! He jumped back onto a humerus that was whizzing bye. As he stand high atop the sea of bones he spoke!

" **We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it anyway, right?"**

As the comic rode atop the giant bone, with his arms out to his sides, the fallen child could tell, he's getting tired out.

He can't keep dodging forever

As Chara stood on the fragment of the ground, more of the goat skulls surrounded them. They were narrowly able to avoid them by leaning near the edge, but they kept their balance, to Sans' displeasure.

" **It makes it kinda hard to give my all. Knowing how powerless I truly am...or is that just an bad excuse to be lazy...All I know is, seeing what comes next, I can't afford not to care anymore! All the people I didn't protect! My family wasn't the only one you broke! This, this is what happens when people like me sit back and do nothing!"**

Sans slammed his hand down, and the sea of bones retracted back into the floor, before he once again threw his hand up to the sky, sending Chara up to the ceiling. But Chara knew what to expect, and jumped before the bones could fly from the ceiling and hurt her. Sans again slammed her to the ground, and created two rows of 50 walls of bones, each going in different directions, sending them flying down the hallway! Chara tried to bob in and out between them but got hit many times.

Chara reached into her pocket and pulled out an ITEM, a bag of chips, and ate them. She felt much better. She ran at the skeleton with her knife, and swung again, harder than ever before, and Sans simply fell back a bit and it missed. Sans spoke, and the battle paused for a moment.

" **I know you didn't respond to what I said before, about there being some good it you. But I can feel it. There's still a glimmer of a good person inside you. A shadow of someone who wanted to do the right thing. Maybe in a different time, even a** _ **friend**_ **. Come on buddy, it's me, you're pal, the comic, Sans. Let's just forget all this. Lay your weapon down and, everything can be good again."**

 **Sans** was trying to SPARE Chara.

Chara dropped their weapon. There was a look of relief on Sans' face.

" **Y-you're really sparing me? Friendship, it's great isn't it? I know it must be hard to go back on all you've done. C'mere buddy!"** Sans opened his arms for a hug, as the human walked towards him with their arms open as well. Sans quickly moved as the human grew close, grabbing them by their throat, and holding them up in the air! The fallen child kicked and struggled, but it was useless. As the life drained from the child's face, Sans exclaimed.

" _ **I**_ **F** **Y** _ **O**_ _ **U'**_ _ **R**_ **E** _ **R**_ **EA** _ **L**_ **L** _ **Y**_ **M** _ **Y**_ _ **F**_ **R** _ **IE**_ _ **N**_ _D_ _ **,**_ _ **D**_ **O** _ **N**_ ' _ **T**_ **CO** _ **M**_ _ **E**_ _ **B**_ _ **A**_ **C** _ **K**_ _ **!**_ _ **!**_ _ **!**_ "

As Sans stood over the dead body of the fallen child, a tear fell down his face, over his ever present smile, and he waited for it all to reset.

* * *

As the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

Sans looked at her face. He couldn't tell. How many times had they done this?

" **Let's just get to the point."**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac. Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back.

" **Or maybe I'm just lying to myself to get some false hope."**

Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired, Chara jumped out of the way in time, making careful sure to dodge the bone meant to hit them!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, but they were able to jump off of the wall before the bed of bones appeared. Then sans swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and again they jumped. And again Sans threw them, **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! But the child avoided it. Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, but and she was fast enough, and avoided getting hit!

A swing! And a miss! And another swing, and another miss! Sans just kept talking through his dodging.

" **Our reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum."**

Swing of a blade! Dodge of a skeleton!

" **Timelines, jumping!** _ **LEFT**_ **and** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Kinda like me right now. Until suddenly..."**

While the child had been immersed in swinging their weapon around, sans had gotten a blaster behind them. But the child knew this, and moved to the left, out of the way.

" **Everything ends!"**

Chara once again attempted to plunge their knife into his head, but sans was, if nothing else, fast.

" **You can't possibly understand how this feels!"**

With a flick of his wrist, Sans sent a wall of bones flying towards the child, and hit them

" **KNOWING THAT ONE DAY, WITHOUT ANY WARNING, WITHOUT ANY WAY OF KNOWING...it's all going to get reset!"**

Flicking his wrist the other way he sent another wall, that the child predicted and ran out of the way of.

"I'll only reset after you die! You'll never see your friends again!" Chara swung her knife, grazing Sans' neck, but not hurting him.

" **Give it a rest, kid. I gave up on going back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either."**

Sans lifted his hands up, a sea of bones broke through the floor, leaving two pieces of the ground riding on top of it, with the two of them surfing along the waves of bones.

More appeared, poking in and out of the walls, chara was barely able to dodge the barrage of calcium headed at her.

" **Because even if we do…"**

The two platforms got close enough for Chara to reach, and try to swing. Sans didn't even allow her to try, throwing his hand out and sending her flying back. But the child caught themselves on a platform, and pulled themselves back up, and swung at the skeleton again! He jumped back onto a humerus that was whizzing bye. As he stand high atop the sea of bones he spoke!

" **We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it anyway, right?"**

As the comic rode atop the giant bone, with his arms out to his sides, the fallen child could tell, he's getting tired out.

He can't keep dodging forever

As Chara stood on the fragment of the ground, more of the goat skulls surrounded them. They were narrowly able to avoid them by leaning near the edge, but they kept their balance, to Sans' displeasure.

" **It makes it kinda hard to give my all. Knowing how powerless I truly am...or is that just an bad excuse to be lazy...All I know is, seeing what comes next, I can't afford not to care anymore! All the people I didn't protect! My family wasn't the only one you broke! This, this is what happens when people like me sit back and do nothing!"**

Sans slammed his hand down, and the sea of bones retracted back into the floor, before he once again threw his hand up to the sky, sending Chara up to the ceiling. But Chara knew what to expect, and jumped before the bones could fly from the ceiling and hurt her. Sans again slammed her to the ground, and created two rows of 50 walls of bones, each going in different directions, sending them flying down the hallway! Chara tried to bob in and out between them but got hit many times.

Chara reached into her pocket and pulled out an ITEM, a bag of chips, and ate them. She felt much better. She ran at the skeleton with her knife, and swung again, harder than ever before, and Sans simply fell back a bit and it missed. Sans spoke, and the battle paused for a moment.

" **I know you didn't respond to what I said before, about there being some good it you. But I can feel it. There's still a glimmer of a good person inside you. A shadow of someone who wanted to do the right thing. Maybe in a different time, even a** _ **friend**_ **. Come on buddy, it's me, you're pal, the comic, Sans. Let's just forget all this. Lay your weapon down and, everything can be good again."**

 **Sans** was trying to SPARE Chara.

Chara took a step forward and swung her knife at Sans. Pushing himself a bit more than before, he was able to move fast enough out of the way.

" **Well you just made my choice alot easier. I guess you like things the hard way, huh?"**

It felt like a turning point. Sans chuckled.

" **Now the real fight begins. NO MORE HOLDING BACK!** _ **NO MERCY!**_ _**YOU NEVER SHOWED ANY!**_ _**YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!**_ " Sans' normally calm demeanor was broken for a moment as he let out almost hysterical rage for a moment, before gaining his composure again.

Throwing his hands to the sky again, Sans created the sea of bones agian, him riding across one of many platforms floating across it. Chara jumped from platform to platform, avoiding a few flying bones, getting hit by others, and trying, usually unsuccessfully, to avoid taking damage from the dozens of blasters flying around the room.

When Chara got close, she jumped at Sans, he moved to the left, and Chara was sent flying into the grinder of bones again, with an extra blast from a blaster, for good measure!

* * *

As the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

Sans looked at her face. He couldn't tell. How many times had they done this?

" **Let's just get to the point."**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac. Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back.

Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired, Chara jumped out of the way in time, making careful sure to dodge the bone meant to hit them!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, but they were able to jump off of the wall before the bed of bones appeared. Then sans swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and again they jumped. And again Sans threw them, **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! But the child avoided it. Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, but and she was fast enough, and avoided getting hit!

A swing! And a miss! And another swing, and another miss! Sans just kept talking through his dodging.

" **Our reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum."**

Swing of a blade! Dodge of a skeleton!

" **Timelines, jumping!** _ **LEFT**_ **and** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Kinda like me right now. Until suddenly..."**

While the child had been immersed in swinging their weapon around, sans had gotten a blaster behind them. But the child knew this, and moved to the left, out of the way.

" **Everything ends!"**

Chara once again attempted to plunge their knife into his head, but sans was, if nothing else, fast.

" **You can't possibly understand how this feels!"**

With a flick of his wrist, Sans sent a wall of bones flying towards the child, and hit them

" **KNOWING THAT ONE DAY, WITHOUT ANY WARNING, WITHOUT ANY WAY OF KNOWING...it's all going to get reset!"**

Flicking his wrist the other way he sent another wall, that the child predicted and ran out of the way of.

"I'll only reset after you die! You'll never see your friends again!" Chara swung her knife, grazing Sans' neck, but not hurting him.

" **Give it a rest, kid. I gave up on going back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either."**

Sans lifted his hands up, a sea of bones broke through the floor, leaving two pieces of the ground riding on top of it, with the two of them surfing along the waves of bones.

More appeared, poking in and out of the walls, chara was barely able to dodge the barrage of calcium headed at her.

" **Because even if we do…"**

The two platforms got close enough for Chara to reach, and try to swing. Sans didn't even allow her to try, throwing his hand out and sending her flying back. But the child caught themselves on a platform, and pulled themselves back up, and swung at the skeleton again! He jumped back onto a humerus that was whizzing bye. As he stand high atop the sea of bones he spoke!

" **We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it anyway, right?"**

As the comic rode atop the giant bone, with his arms out to his sides, the fallen child could tell, he's getting tired out.

He can't keep dodging forever

As Chara stood on the fragment of the ground, more of the goat skulls surrounded them. They were narrowly able to avoid them by leaning near the edge, but they kept their balance, to Sans' displeasure.

" **It makes it kinda hard to give my all. Knowing how powerless I truly am...or is that just an bad excuse to be lazy...All I know is, seeing what comes next, I can't afford not to care anymore! All the people I didn't protect! My family wasn't the only one you broke! This, this is what happens when people like me sit back and do nothing!"**

Sans slammed his hand down, and the sea of bones retracted back into the floor, before he once again threw his hand up to the sky, sending Chara up to the ceiling. But Chara knew what to expect, and jumped before the bones could fly from the ceiling and hurt her. Sans again slammed her to the ground, and created two rows of 50 walls of bones, each going in different directions, sending them flying down the hallway! Chara tried to bob in and out between them but got hit many times.

Chara reached into her pocket and pulled out an ITEM, a bag of chips, and ate them. She felt much better. She ran at the skeleton with her knife, and swung again, harder than ever before, and Sans simply fell back a bit and it missed. Sans spoke, and the battle paused for a moment.

" **I know you didn't respond to what I said before, about there being some good it you. But I can feel it. There's still a glimmer of a good person inside you. A shadow of someone who wanted to do the right thing. Maybe in a different time, even a** _ **friend**_ **. Come on buddy, it's me, you're pal, the comic, Sans. Let's just forget all this. Lay your weapon down and, everything can be good again."**

 **Sans** was trying to SPARE Chara.

Chara took a step forward and swung her knife at Sans. Pushing himself a bit more than before, he was able to move fast enough out of the way.

" **Well you just made my choice alot easier. I guess you like things the hard way, huh?"**

It felt like a turning point. Sans chuckled.

" **Now the real fight begins. NO MORE HOLDING BACK!** _ **NO MERCY!**_ _**YOU NEVER SHOWED ANY!**_ _**YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!**_ " Sans' normally calm demeanor was broken for a moment as he let out almost hysterical rage for a moment, before gaining his composure again.

Throwing his hands to the sky again, Sans created the sea of bones again, him riding across one of many platforms floating across it. His movements seemed a bit slower. Chara jumped from platform to platform, avoiding a few flying bones, getting hit by others, and trying, usually unsuccessfully, to avoid taking damage from the dozens of blasters flying around the room.

When Chara got close, she swung at Sans. He ducked and pushed her back with his psychokenesis. She went flying against the wall again , blood spewing out of her Mouth. Clinging onto her life with all of her DETERMINATION.

JUST KEEP ATTACKING!

" **You know, as weird as it sounds, before all of this, I really did hope we could be friends."**

Chara jumped off the wall, still being pulled towards it, but couldn't even jump far enough to reach the skeleton.

" **I thought you were doing this because you were unhappy, and that maybe if you got what you wanted, you would stop."**

Another jump, this time sans let gravity go back to normal, and the child landed in the sea of bones. _But they wouldn't go down yet!_ They climbed their way up, bloodied and battered, they were DETERMINED to kill, no matter how many times they had to try again, and again, and again. Sans was getting tired. His sweat was shining on his hard skull, but his smile gleamed brighter than ever.

" **But that's ridiculous, right? Yeah, you're the kind of person who won't EVER be happy, no matter what happens."**

Navigating from platform to platform, avoiding femurs and tibias and clavicles flying all around, the fallen child made it to Sans, but before they could swing, he headbutted them, and because of their injuries, that's all it took to kill them.

* * *

As the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

Sans looked at her face. He couldn't tell. How many times had they done this?

" **Let's just get to the point."**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac. Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back.

Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired, Chara jumped out of the way in time, making careful sure to dodge the bone meant to hit them!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, but they were able to jump off of the wall before the bed of bones appeared. Then sans swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and again they jumped. And again Sans threw them, **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! But the child avoided it. Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, but and she was fast enough, and avoided getting hit!

A swing! And a miss! And another swing, and another miss! Sans just kept talking through his dodging.

" **Our reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum."**

Swing of a blade! Dodge of a skeleton!

" **Timelines, jumping!** _ **LEFT**_ **and** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Kinda like me right now. Until suddenly..."**

While the child had been immersed in swinging their weapon around, sans had gotten a blaster behind them. But the child knew this, and moved to the left, out of the way.

" **Everything ends!"**

Chara once again attempted to plunge their knife into his head, but sans was, if nothing else, fast.

" **You can't possibly understand how this feels!"**

With a flick of his wrist, Sans sent a wall of bones flying towards the child, and hit them

" **KNOWING THAT ONE DAY, WITHOUT ANY WARNING, WITHOUT ANY WAY OF KNOWING...it's all going to get reset!"**

Flicking his wrist the other way he sent another wall, that the child predicted and ran out of the way of.

"I'll only reset after you die! You'll never see your friends again!" Chara swung her knife, grazing Sans' neck, but not hurting him.

" **Give it a rest, kid. I gave up on going back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either."**

Sans lifted his hands up, a sea of bones broke through the floor, leaving two pieces of the ground riding on top of it, with the two of them surfing along the waves of bones.

More appeared, poking in and out of the walls, chara was barely able to dodge the barrage of calcium headed at her.

" **Because even if we do…"**

The two platforms got close enough for Chara to reach, and try to swing. Sans didn't even allow her to try, throwing his hand out and sending her flying back. But the child caught themselves on a platform, and pulled themselves back up, and swung at the skeleton again! He jumped back onto a humerus that was whizzing bye. As he stand high atop the sea of bones he spoke!

" **We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it anyway, right?"**

As the comic rode atop the giant bone, with his arms out to his sides, the fallen child could tell, he's getting tired out.

He can't keep dodging forever

As Chara stood on the fragment of the ground, more of the goat skulls surrounded them. They were narrowly able to avoid them by leaning near the edge, but they kept their balance, to Sans' displeasure.

" **It makes it kinda hard to give my all. Knowing how powerless I truly am...or is that just an bad excuse to be lazy...All I know is, seeing what comes next, I can't afford not to care anymore! All the people I didn't protect! My family wasn't the only one you broke! This, this is what happens when people like me sit back and do nothing!"**

Sans slammed his hand down, and the sea of bones retracted back into the floor, before he once again threw his hand up to the sky, sending Chara up to the ceiling. But Chara knew what to expect, and jumped before the bones could fly from the ceiling and hurt her. Sans again slammed her to the ground, and created two rows of 50 walls of bones, each going in different directions, sending them flying down the hallway! Chara perfectly bobbed in and out of the two rows, not getting hit once! She ran at the skeleton with her knife, and swung again, harder than ever before, and Sans simply fell back a bit and it missed. Sans spoke, and the battle paused for a moment.

" **I know you didn't respond to what I said before, about there being some good it you. But I can feel it. There's still a glimmer of a good person inside you. A shadow of someone who wanted to do the right thing. Maybe in a different time, even a** _ **friend**_ **. Come on buddy, it's me, you're pal, the comic, Sans. Let's just forget all this. Lay your weapon down and, everything can be good again."**

 **Sans** was trying to SPARE Chara.

Chara took a step forward and swung her knife at Sans. Pushing himself a bit more than before, he was able to move fast enough out of the way.

" **Well you just made my choice alot easier. I guess you like things the hard way, huh?"**

It felt like a turning point. Sans chuckled.

" **Now the real fight begins. NO MORE HOLDING BACK!** _ **NO MERCY!**_ _**YOU NEVER SHOWED ANY!**_ _**YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!**_ " Sans' normally calm demeanor was broken for a moment as he let out almost hysterical rage for a moment, before gaining his composure again.

Throwing his hands to the sky again, Sans created the sea of bones again, him riding across one of many platforms floating across it. His movements seemed a bit slower. Chara jumped from platform to platform, avoiding a few flying bones, getting hit by others, and trying, usually unsuccessfully, to avoid taking damage from the dozens of blasters flying around the room.

When Chara got close, she swung at Sans. He ducked and pushed her back with his psychokenesis. She went flying against the wall again , blood spewing out of her Mouth. Clinging onto her life with all of her DETERMINATION.

JUST KEEP ATTACKING!

" **You know, as weird as it sounds, before all of this, I really did hope we could be friends."**

Chara jumped off the wall, still being pulled towards it, but couldn't even jump far enough to reach the skeleton.

" **I thought you were doing this because you were unhappy, and that maybe if you got what you wanted, you would stop."**

Another jump, this time sans let gravity go back to normal, but the child knew what was gonna happen, and aimed for a floating piece of the ground. Nothing was gonna stop the fallen child. They were DETERMINED to kill, no matter how many times they had to try again, and again, and again. Sans was getting tired. His sweat was shining on his hard skull, but his smile gleamed brighter than ever.

" **But that's ridiculous, right? Yeah, you're the kind of person who won't EVER be happy, no matter what happens."**

Navigating from platform to platform, avoiding femurs and tibias and clavicles flying all around, the fallen child made it to Sans, but before they could swing, he tried to headbutt them. The child moved to the left and then swung at sans, who jumped back, reacting quickly. He swung his arm up and threw the child to the ceiling, then to the side, than to the sea of bones, then to the wall again, until letting them down.

" **You'll just keep consuming timelines, over and over again! Not out of any malice. No feelings of good or evil. Just because you** _ **can**_ **, because you feel like you** _ **have to know**_ **, right? You're DETERMINATION is letting you do this, but you're sick CURIOSITY is what keeps you doing it!"**

Chara ran at Sans, and swung again and again and again! He was able to dodge most of them, with some of them nicking his hoodie. He was getting slow, tired, sloppy. This was harder than he's ever pushed himself in his life.

" **But eventually you'll get bored. You'll get annoyed by the constant repeating, over and over. And someday you gotta learn when to QUIT!"**

Chara took another swing at him. Sans was able to get out of the way, but the sea of bones dropped back to the normal hallway again, he couldn't keep it going.

He won't last much longer. Just **keep stabbing him!**

" **And that day's gonna be today. Cause, y'see, all this fighting is really tiring me out. So how's about this! You got one more shot, before I use my** **special move!** **That's right, my** **special move!** **Sound familiar? Survive this, and you get to see it! My finisher"**

The skeleton summoned a dozen goat skulls, that surrounded the fallen child. One fired off, than another, then another. The child starting running, and the first one stopped just in time for them to get there. The child ran in circles, barely avoiding them, for two minutes, before they finally disappeared, and Sans used his powers to throw the child down the hallway, where bones protrude from every wall, stabbing the heinous child on their way to the wall at the very end, where they were met with a bed of spikes made of bone, that impaled them, ending their life!

* * *

As the mindless slaughter machine of a child walked down the hallway they were stopped by a familiar face, one who they knew in a better life.

Sans looked at her face. He couldn't tell. How many times had they done this?

" **Let's just get to the point."**

And as the fallen child had done so many times before, they took another step forward, brandishing the bloody, dust-stained knife of a megalomaniac. Chara swung the knife down! Before it could make impact, Sans kicked the fallen child in the stomach, sending them flying back.

Putting his arms out to the side he summoned four goat skulls, that circled Chara. They fired, Chara jumped out of the way in time, making careful sure to dodge the bone meant to hit them!

Taking his hand out of his pocket, sans threw his arm to the left, sending chara flying to the wall, but they were able to jump off of the wall before the bed of bones appeared. Then sans swung his hand to the right, where chara was rammed into another wall, and again they jumped. And again Sans threw them, **back** , and _**forth**_ , again! and AGAIN! Four times! Five times! But the child avoided it. Before gravity was finally restored to normal for her, as she landed on the ground, one of the goat skulls pointed right for her, but and she was fast enough, and avoided getting hit!

A swing! And a miss! And another swing, and another miss! Sans just kept talking through his dodging.

" **Our reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum."**

Swing of a blade! Dodge of a skeleton!

" **Timelines, jumping!** _ **LEFT**_ **and** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Kinda like me right now. Until suddenly..."**

While the child had been immersed in swinging their weapon around, sans had gotten a blaster behind them. But the child knew this, and moved to the left, out of the way.

" **Everything ends!"**

Chara once again attempted to plunge their knife into his head, but sans was, if nothing else, fast.

" **You can't possibly understand how this feels!"**

With a flick of his wrist, Sans sent a wall of bones flying towards the child, and hit them

" **KNOWING THAT ONE DAY, WITHOUT ANY WARNING, WITHOUT ANY WAY OF KNOWING...it's all going to get reset!"**

Flicking his wrist the other way he sent another wall, that the child predicted and ran out of the way of.

"I'll only reset after you die! You'll never see your friends again!" Chara swung her knife, grazing Sans' neck, but not hurting him.

" **Give it a rest, kid. I gave up on going back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either."**

Sans lifted his hands up, a sea of bones broke through the floor, leaving two pieces of the ground riding on top of it, with the two of them surfing along the waves of bones.

More appeared, poking in and out of the walls, chara was barely able to dodge the barrage of calcium headed at her.

" **Because even if we do…"**

The two platforms got close enough for Chara to reach, and try to swing. Sans didn't even allow her to try, throwing his hand out and sending her flying back. But the child caught themselves on a platform, and pulled themselves back up, and swung at the skeleton again! He jumped back onto a humerus that was whizzing bye. As he stand high atop the sea of bones he spoke!

" **We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it anyway, right?"**

As the comic rode atop the giant bone, with his arms out to his sides, the fallen child could tell, he's getting tired out.

He can't keep dodging forever

As Chara stood on the fragment of the ground, more of the goat skulls surrounded them. They were narrowly able to avoid them by leaning near the edge, but they kept their balance, to Sans' displeasure.

" **It makes it kinda hard to give my all. Knowing how powerless I truly am...or is that just an bad excuse to be lazy...All I know is, seeing what comes next, I can't afford not to care anymore! All the people I didn't protect! My family wasn't the only one you broke! This, this is what happens when people like me sit back and do nothing!"**

Sans slammed his hand down, and the sea of bones retracted back into the floor, before he once again threw his hand up to the sky, sending Chara up to the ceiling. But Chara knew what to expect, and jumped before the bones could fly from the ceiling and hurt her. Sans again slammed her to the ground, and created two rows of 50 walls of bones, each going in different directions, sending them flying down the hallway! Chara perfectly bobbed in and out of the two rows, not getting hit once! She ran at the skeleton with her knife, and swung again, harder than ever before, and Sans simply fell back a bit and it missed. Sans spoke, and the battle paused for a moment.

" **I know you didn't respond to what I said before, about there being some good it you. But I can feel it. There's still a glimmer of a good person inside you. A shadow of someone who wanted to do the right thing. Maybe in a different time, even a** _ **friend**_ **. Come on buddy, it's me, you're pal, the comic, Sans. Let's just forget all this. Lay your weapon down and, everything can be good again."**

 **Sans** was trying to SPARE Chara.

Chara took a step forward and swung her knife at Sans. Pushing himself a bit more than before, he was able to move fast enough out of the way.

" **Well you just made my choice alot easier. I guess you like things the hard way, huh?"**

It felt like a turning point. Sans chuckled.

" **Now the real fight begins. NO MORE HOLDING BACK!** _ **NO MERCY!**_ _**YOU NEVER SHOWED ANY!**_ _**YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!**_ "' Sans' normally calm demeanor was broken for a moment as he let out almost hysterical rage for a moment, before gaining his composure again.

Throwing his hands to the sky again, Sans created the sea of bones again, him riding across one of many platforms floating across it. His movements seemed a bit slower. Chara jumped from platform to platform, avoiding all the flying boness and the dozens of blasters flying around the room.

When Chara got close, she swung at Sans. He ducked and pushed her back with his psychokenesis. She went flying against the wall again , but landed on her feet.

JUST KEEP ATTACKING!

" **You know, as weird as it sounds, before all of this, I really did hope we could be friends."**

Chara jumped off the wall, still being pulled towards it, but couldn't even jump far enough to reach the skeleton.

" **I thought you were doing this because you were unhappy, and that maybe if you got what you wanted, you would stop."**

Another jump, this time sans let gravity go back to normal, but the child knew what was gonna happen, and aimed for a floating piece of the ground. Nothing was gonna stop the fallen child. They were DETERMINED to kill, no matter how many times they had to try again, and again, and again. Sans was getting tired. His sweat was shining on his hard skull, but his smile gleamed brighter than ever.

" **But that's ridiculous, right? Yeah, you're the kind of person who won't EVER be happy, no matter what happens."**

Navigating from platform to platform, avoiding femurs and tibias and clavicles flying all around, the fallen child made it to Sans, but before they could swing, he tried to headbutt them. The child moved to the left and then swung at sans, who jumped back, reacting quickly. He swung his arm up and threw the child to the ceiling, then to the side, than to the sea of bones, then to the wall again, until letting them down.

" **You'll just keep consuming timelines, over and over again! Not out of any malice. No feelings of good or evil. Just because you** _ **can**_ **, because you feel like you** _ **have to know**_ **, right? You're DETERMINATION is letting you do this, but you're sick CURIOSITY is what keeps you doing it!"**

Chara ran at Sans, and swung again and again and again! He was able to dodge most of them, with some of them nicking his hoodie. He was getting slow, tired, sloppy. This was harder than he's ever pushed himself in his life.

" **But eventually you'll get bored. You'll get annoyed by the constant repeating, over and over. And someday you gotta learn when to QUIT!"**

Chara took another swing at him. Sans was able to get out of the way, but the sea of bones dropped back to the normal hallway again, he couldn't keep it going.

He won't last much longer. Just **keep stabbing him!**

" **And that day's gonna be today. Cause, y'see, all this fighting is really tiring me out. So how's about this! You got one more shot, before I use my** **special move!** **That's right, my** **special move!** **Sound familiar? Survive this, and you get to see it! My finisher"**

Sans threw his arm out, slamming the human against the wall, then shooting a bed of bones at them. The human was smart enough to jump, was wasn't fast enough for when Sans threw her to the other wall! Then the ceiling! Then the ground! He kept doing this, and the human managed to dodge most of them, but after a few times they got hit by the bones! Then the skeleton summoned a dozen goat skulls, that surrounded the fallen child. One fired off, then another, then another. The child starting running, and the first one stopped just in time for them to get there. The child ran in circles, but after thousands of fights, after relieving this same scene for years, the fallen child was able to avoid all the blasts, just barely.

Sans was getting tired of this! He knew it would be this way from the beginning. No matter how much he fought, the human would memorize his attacks, and in some timeline, beat him, and sadly for Sans, this was that timeline. BUT HE WOULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! He couldn't give up either, he had to keep pushing himself, no matter how hard it was, he would avenge his people! He was the last hope, Asgore definitely couldn't stop the human at this point.

He reached out his arm, his left eye glowing with a blue flame, all his abilities, all his power, all is magic compressed into one last barrage. The human child was lifted into the air, their motions following Sans' hand. HE SLAMMED THE DAMNED HUMAN INTO THE WALL! THEN THE CEILING! THEN THE FLOOR! Each time was harder than the last! Every time, a new bone was broken, and another crack was heard! Sans' could barely breath, he was panting, short of breath, going numb! BUT HE WOULDN'T LET HIMSELF FALTER! HARDER! FASTER! HE SLAMMED THE HUMAN TO THE FLOOR OVER AND OVER! THEN THE WALL AGAIN AND AGAIN! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The human just had a smile on their face, a creepy smile that spelled nothing but doom.

" **I will break your will!"**

He just kept pushing, his eye glowing with the anger of all his fallen people, his face wet with the sweat of the hardest fight of his life, and his smile hiding his fear and pain. SLAM! The human hit the wall! CRASH! They broke a glass window! OVER AND OVER AND OVER! JUST LIKE THE HUMAN MADE THEM RELIVE THEIR OWN DEATHS OVER AND OVER! An absolute onslaught, the human was violently shaken, slammed, until...eventually…Sans just couldn't push himself anymore! No matter how hard he pushed, he just couldn't keep doing it! He physically couldn't do it anymore!

Sans let the human down, as she slowly fell to the ground, her evil smile brightened, and every monster's heart sank. The human began to swing their knife down into the skeleton, but he stumbled, even now avoiding it. He could barely even move anymore. The only reason he was able to get out of the way was because the human wasn't expecting it.

" **I -** _ **GASP**_ **\- haven't -** _ **HUFF**_ **\- used -** _ **PANT**_ **\- my** **special move** **yet!"** ,He choked out. There was a pause as the human stared at him, confused.

" **Well, here goes nothing."**

Sans lifted up his arm, and the human couldn't move. There was another pause…

" **That's right, absolutely nothing! Don't know if you realized how desperate I've been getting, but I don't know why I didn't do this before! I'm gonna stand and hold you here! We're going to do** _ **absolutely nothing**_ **."**

" **You'll get bored eventually, and then you'll finally quit. Erase yourself and let us all go on with our lives."**

" **I don't know what you're waiting for. We're not gonna do anything anymore, kid."**

" **Ab...solutely….not a thing…."**

" **I'll stand here forever if I have to kid."**

" **They could make a statue out of it, or if we stand here long enough, we could get petrified and become a statue. The skeleton that sacrificed his eternal life to save the world from the demon child."**

" **No, I'm not the kinda guy to want a statue made out of him."**

" **I'm just doing what should have been done from the moment you fell down."**

" **Very determined huh….."**

" **..."**

" **..."**

Z

z

Z

z

Z

z

z

z

" **..."**

 _ **NOW**_

As the worn down, exhausted, skeleton, fell into a slumber, the child was let down. The child creeped over to the skeleton, reeled back with their knife, and _STABBED HIM!_

THE SKELETONS EYES OPENED, AND HE QUICKLY JUMPED TO THE RIGHT AS IF HE WASN'T TIRED AT ALL!

" **Didja really think you would be able to-"**

AND THE CHILD SWUNG AGAIN! This time it hit! A giant slash across his chest, a red liquid spewing from it. Tears began rolling down his cheeks, but his smile still stayed, even in death. The comic Sans, the last hope of the underground, fell to his knees, and then to the floor.

" **Well that's how it's gonna be? Well don't say I didn't warn ya. I'm going to Grillby's. Papyrus, you need anything?"**

And so he turned to dust, falling into a pile on the ground.

Chara looked around for more enemies to fight, but nobody came….


End file.
